This document relates to defining test bed requirements for a test.
Software applications are often tested using a test bed that is made up of computing resources, such as hardware, software, and/or network components. For example, a test bed may include one or more computers connected to a network. To properly execute a particular test, the test bed for the particular test may be required to meet certain constraints or requirements. For example, a particular type of user interface test framework and/or a particular amount of memory may be required to properly perform a test for a user interface. If the test bed used to perform the test does not meet the requirements for the test, then the performance of the test may fail to detect failures or may cause false alarms for test failures that are actually due to the non-conforming test bed.